The Mercury Crystal
by Dark Angel Of Chocolate
Summary: A long time ago on Mercury an evil tyed to over throw the queen and princess Amy. Now on Earh they are in serach of the Mercury Crystal believed to be on Earth to take revenge after there plans being foiled centeres ago. Takes place after Stars


**The Mercury Crystal**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was a bright sunny day for the scouts but what they didn't know it was about to get a lot darker for them. Up in the Earths atmosphere hovering above Japan was a cloaked flying castle. Inside the castle in the throne room stood the leader of the Prime Mandelions Telakite. The throne room has swords on the walls, white marble flooring, and in the middle a tall long chair currently occupied by Telakite.

"Yes we have arrived at Earth," stated Telakite," Once we get all the shards we will possess the blue Mercury crystal. It has been centuries, but it will be ours again and this time there's no Mercury Warrior to stop us." An evil grin was evident on his face.

"_I need to send someone to the planet to retrieve the shards but whom,"_ thought Telakite.

Suddenly in a flashing display of blue and purple sparkles appeared Foresite, one of the generals of the Prime Mandelions. She was dressed up in a long purple gown with red stars on the sleeves complementing her red crimson eyes. Normally she keeps her orange hair down, but not today. Today she put it up in a pony tail to catch Telakite's eye.

"I will go your majesty," Foresite offered.

"That's very generous of you," stated Telakite, "You may go."

Foresite was about to disappear, but Telakite stopped her. You are going to need this blue aqua sword. Telakite chucked it towards her. It will locate the blue shards inside these pathetic humans. After given her task she immediately departed. She was eager to start her search and prove herself to her Telakite.

Rei, Lita, Mina and Amy were waiting for Serena at the temple before heading out to the beach.

"That girl is late again," Rei slammed her fist into her lap.

"I'm sure she's on her way Rei," Amy smiled weakly.

As soon as Amy said that, they saw Serena running up the temple steps. She was dressed in two piece pink bathing suit adorned with bunnies. "Hi girls," Serena stood at the doorway breathing heavily.

"SERENA YOU'RE LATE AGAIN," Shouted Rei.

"Sorry Rei, but I stayed up late talking to Darien and I forgot to set my alarm clock." Amy, Lita, and Mina just blinked.

"That's quite alright your hear now let's get to the beach and take a nice swim" Suggested Amy.

"After we get something to eat," Serena whined.

The girls all let out a sigh. After listening to enough of Serena's whining they headed to the snack bar. It was located by the lifeguard stand near the beach's entrance.

Mina brushed her long hair out of her eyes, "you know it's been awfully quite lately."

"Tell me about it, I have had a lot more time to look for boys," Lita looked around, her eyes settling on muscular man in a Speedo. Mina followed her gaze and she too got distracted by him. She was so distracted she didn't notice the man running towards her. The man knocked her over nearly losing his teal shorts in the fall.

Mina got up brushing the sand off of her scowling the whole time, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Mina it was an accident," Sammy responded.

"Oh it's you Sammy where are you headed," questioned Serena.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm heading to the beach."

Amy looked down on the much shorter Sammy who finally managed to crawl to his feet. She noticed that he scraped his elbow.

"You're hurt Sammy," stated Amy.

"It's okay Amy it doesn't hurt at all," Sammy replied.

Amy took a bandage out of her bag and applied it to Sammy's wound. "Now I know you said its okay, but the beach is very dirty. I don't want you getting it infected, so I insist you keep that bandage on and keep out of the water."

"Don't worry I was just planning on relaxing in the sun. You girls take care and try to keep Serena out of trouble okay."

"I don't get in trouble, you take that back twerp." Serena shouted as Sammy ran off.

"Come on girls let's get those snacks and hit the water," Rei Suggested. A short while later they were ordering their snacks unaware of the dangers that would soon start.

Foresite's search for the Mercury shard led her to the beach. "I must find it. Where is it?" Throwing the sword in the air she began to chant. "Oh mighty sword of Mercury, purifier of the non mercuryains show me to the blue shards. Let us once again be rulers of our destiny." The sword started to glow purple and pulled her in the right direction much like a dowsing rod in search of water. Finally it stopped and she looked at whom it pointed at. It was the life guard.

"So this pathetic human has the first shard it will be mine."

Foresite took a running jump in the air twisted her body and formed into water splashing the lifeguard knocking him down. The attack didn't go unnoticed by the surrounding people. In a panic they ran for their lives some swimming out to sea while others ran down the beach.

The watery puddle of Foresite slowly formed a humanoid shape, once again becoming tangible, "That was too easy." She thrust the sword through the life guard's chest. The lifeguard screamed loudly till he pasted out. The shard flew out of the corpse's chest and into her hand the moment she removed her bloodied sword.

The scouts who were close to the entrance had caught a glimpse of people running and screaming around the beach. They decided to move closer and that's when they saw an orange haired lady with her sword through the lifeguard's chest with a blue item in her hand.

"Its go time Sailor Scouts," Mina informed.

"Mercury Crystal Power."

"Venus Crystal Power."

"Mars Crystal Power."

"Jupiter Crystal Power."

"Moon Eternal Power."

They all shouted, holding up various items. In a flash of light they were all transformed. They wasted no time in running towards the enemy, all of them hoping the life guard survived somehow.

"_I Hope Sammy is all right,"_ thought Serena. He got here before us.

"_Wow this is so beautiful," _Foresite looked at the blue glowing gem, "I wonder if Telakite will let me keep it. I can wear it as a necklace or maybe a ring." She slid the gem between her middle and index fingers.

"Venus love chain encircle," a heart chain slapped Foresite's hand. The gem fell. Before it could hit the ground the chain wrapped around it pulling it to safety.

Foresite clenched her fist in anger while simultaneously rubbing the pain away. "You took away my trinket. Who the hell are you people?"

"How dare you take the life of a man who is dedicated to saving people? I will not stand for it. I stand for love. I stand for justice. I am Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon moved her hands into her patented hero pose, "and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

The Sailor Scouts dropped down behind Sailor Moon, "and we are the Sailor Scouts."

"You will give the Mercury shard back," the villain ordered. She sliced her finger open on her sword felling squinting in pain. She let the blood drip down into her latest victim's mouth. _"They made me damage my delicate hands they will pay." _The corpse twitched and shuddered before crawling to its feet. The look in the eyes promised nothing pleasant was about to happen. The skin became tighter as it dehydrated, the water flowing from his tear ducts. Eventually the skin ripped exposing his skeleton. "Go get my prize Tome," in a flash of light Foresite disappeared.

"Scouts that monster is still human we can't hurt him," Sailor Moon said.

"Let me try," Sailor Mars held up a scroll with ancient writing. She closed her eyes concentrating hard. She prayed that this would work. "Evil Spirits, Be Gone," She threw the scroll at Tome, several more following behind. Two scrolls landed on each limb and five on his chest. Mars lowered her head a bit in disappointment when it didn't work.

Sailor Mercury ran in closer to weaken it in a hand to hand combat. _"With a little luck I can weaken him enough for Sailor Moon."_ Once she was in range of striking distance more bones grew out of the monster's body. It reacted without any conscious thought following Sailor Mercury. Using her speed she side stepped the attack. However the bone from the left side came at her. She flipped and twisted in the air landing on the right side delivering a powerful punch. Just then a bone shot out piercing her right shoulder. She gasped. Her arm flew to clutch the injury in an attempt to lessen the pain. The bone came back to pierce her again, but this time she was ready for it. She ducked under it and quickly retreated. Her comrades provided her with cover fire. They were worried for her, but they knew now was not the time to lose focus. Sailor Moon stepped forward to confront the skeletal foe. She summoned the Moon Power Tier twirling it around before shouting, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." A pink light shot out engulfing him. Unfortunately the only thing that accomplished was leaving Sailor Moon open for an attack. Tome used his chance to launch a barrage of bones at her. They came together as tight small cage. Moon was unable to move and one of the bones was pressed tightly against her throat closing off her air passage. She could already feel tired and her lungs burning. She tried to cry out for help, but nothing came out.

Sailor Mars noticed their leader's predicament and rushed over to help. She was so focused on her now blue faced friend she didn't notice the attack launched in her direction. Thousands of calcium projectiles hit her in the back knocking her head first into the cage. The force of the blow knocked her out. The cage started to crack, but before it shattered Sailor Moon passed out.

"Two down three to go," taunted Tome.

Lita tried not to let her mind clouding anger overflow. "You were a kind person why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I'm jealous of your tan." The three remaining scouts charged their most powerful attacks.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

Sailor Jupiter and Venus's attacks combined perfectly, but Mercury missed. Her injured shoulder threw off her aim. The dual attack hit Tome right between the eyes causing him to stagger backwards. He was otherwise unharmed. Jupiter ran to Venus's side. "If we can get him into the water we can use it to increase my powers, but we will have to keep him off balance." While Jupiter and Venus worked on their plan Mercury decided to stay back. With her injury she couldn't fight in close corridor combat and she couldn't aim her attacks. Jupiter launched a constant stream of lightning attacks all around Tome to keep him from dodging in any direction. She could already fell the fatigue from the use of her powers. Venus got in close be very careful of the auto bone spikes. She wouldn't be taken by surprise like the water scout. She ducked. She weaved. She flipped and twisted in the air all the while making sure she doesn't get hit by friendly fire. After what seemed like hours they finally got him near the water. Venus delivered her final kick feeling the strain on her aching muscles. The splash of water was a victory bell to their ears.

For extra measure Venus wrapped her chain around Tome to give Lita a chance to charge for what they hoped would be the decisive attack. _"I'm so tired," Lita thought, "Just one more attack. I call upon the gods of thunder give me the strength to defeat my foe." _Jupiter's tiara released green rays of light, "Jupiter Oak Evolution." The attack headed straight for the water. Soon it would electrocute their enemy. At the last second the monstrousity grabbed the chain and tugged it. Venus fell forward. He jumped. Jupiter was blinded by the light of her attack. Once the glare subsided she noticed the goddess of love doing the dead man's float and Tome laughing on the beach.

Sailor Mercury rushed to Venus and pulled her out of the water while Lita distracted him. The minute she got her friend out of the water she checked for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the weak beats beneath her gloved hand. With Jupiter already so exhausted, the demon quickly defeated her. Now it was the injured Mercury to face off against the beast alone. Every time he took a step closer more fear gripped her, not that she let it show. He was approaching slowly like a tiger stalking its prey waiting to move in for the kill. He lifted his foot to take another step. Just then a white rose intercepted him.

Sailor Mercury looked over to see a man standing on a rock jutting out of the water. His blue armor was soaked. His gript tight on his bright blue katana, "How dare you hurt these beautiful ladies? Furthermore, I the Mercury Warrior shall not let you take my shard."

He closed his blue eyes. _"With all of this water surrounding me,"_ he thought, _"this will be easy."_ The H2O swirled around him creating a mini typhoon. His eyes shot open, glowing intensely. "Liquid lightning," he shouted. The attack headed toward the monstrosity gouging a trench in the sand. Tome stood his ground. After the attack trickled out, a gouge on both sides of him was evident. Mercury Warrior smirked, "That nearly undetectable shield, you must be a blood minion. It is rather impolite of Foresite to arrive and not look up her old foe."

He shot another liquid lightning attack, but this time just in front of Tome. A wall of sand blocked the skeleton's vision. Tome groaned in pain. When the sand finally cleared he looked down. The blue katana was pierced right through his body. Tome collapsed.

Sailor Mercury who was silent through the whole exchange couldn't believe her eyes. This mystery man defeated their enemy with ease leaving her to ask, "How?"

Mercury warrior sheathed his weapon and picked up the nearby shard. "His shield has two weaknesses. One is the point of contact between the blood and the object that transforms. The second is my sword. The shield is easily shattered by it." The warrior attempted to leave the battle scene.

"Wait, you may have helped me, but you must give me back what you took," Mercury left Venus's side and stood just behind the stranger. "In the past we returned the star seeds and heart crystal to their owners who made full recoveries. If we give that thing back maybe the life guard will be alright."

"These things as you call them aren't meant to be in their bodies in the first place. As for helping him, this particular shard has no power." He reached for a hidden pocket pulling out a similar gem. However this gem had white specks in it. He waved his hand over it.

The specks floated over to Mercury's arm and what remained of Tome. The second it made contacted it healed them. Tome became the life guard he once was. Mercury looked at her arm to see the wound gone. When she looked back he was gone. "Who are you?" the water warrior asked.

AUTHOR NOTES:

So what do you think leave me a review also let me know if you like that much dialogue or think I should scale it back abit. Next chapter going to be a excitment old foes from the pastof th scouts are bck can you guess. Heres a hint from the first season of Sailor Moon.


End file.
